


Luck Of The Irish

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [136]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Agony: Hell.Wandering around as a deformed ink creature, Shawn finds time for petty revenge, but then finds even more.





	Luck Of The Irish

**Author's Note:**

> A minor dip back into this series, as the hiatus has been going on for over a month. Updates to this series will be more infrequent though compared to before the hiatus.

Shawn gurgled angrily has he tried to get his plunger foot unstuck from the hole in the floor. The whole bloody building was rotten and decrepit so the slightest change in weight could mean one would get a free ticket down to the lower levels.  
  
The Irish toymaker and of many other trades tugged roughly until he thought he would amputate his leg again when he finally got it loose. However, it sent him flying a bit. Shawn crashed into a nearby door and he bumped his misshapen head.  
  
He grumbled angrily while scratching his head with his pipe wrench, he glanced up and saw which door he'd bumped into. It was the office door of Joey Drew. His second one, after he felt the need to move down a few levels to be closer to hell. Shawn felt the urge to vandalize the whole room rise.  
  
Not denying the urge for justified vandalism Shawn used his pipe wrench to pry the lock open, taking a great amount of pride in the fact that he had neither forgotten or lost his touch when it came to the art of handiwork.  
  
The inside of the office looked quite untouched, an uncommon sight in the studio, Shawn looked around a bit more to find not only a Bendy clock that didn't show the proper time but also one of his handcrafted masterpieces.  
  
Which was a Bendy doll with the most crooked smile of them all and it had been hammered very hard into the wall, by Shawn himself of course! So Joey could gaze upon it every day and curse about those crooked smiles.   
  
Shawn gurgled out some type of laughter upon the fond memory but he couldn't dawdle for too long.  
  
Joey Drew's desk, a prime target of humiliation.  
  
Shawn looked through the desk drawers, mostly papers and other useless trinkets but it was the last drawer that contained something of interest.  
  
It was a unique looking Bendy doll, Shawn remembered crafting that one. The Bendy doll was more feminine than the original design of Bendy. It had visible eyelashes and a dress made of white cloth. He had made it for....  
  
Shawn shook his head. Bitter memories had invaded his mind and begun tearing apart his heartstrings.

He'd grown up raised by a very young father, who was helped greatly in raising Shawn and and his sister by Seamus Flynn, Shawn's uncle. So when Seamus had his own children, Shawn's cousins were like siblings to him. He'd always been closest with one cousin, Murdoch, and one day after he'd moved to America, he got a call from his father that Murdoch had fallen pregnant, and it'd been so shocking and scary. 

When Murdoch later gave birth to a baby girl, Shawn got pictures of her soon after. His little niece, who was like sunshine. Then a few months later Murdoch couldn't take the ridicule from those in the village, so begged that he could come to America with his daughter to live with Shawn.

Shawn had reluctantly agreed, as the journey would be harsh, but by some miracle, both arrived alive. He remembered holding his niece for the first time, caring for her while Murdoch got to rest, and there was an instant connection, and there were very close since.

He gently picked the doll up and stared at it forlornly, it felt so heavy in his hand...  
  
....and alive.  
  
Shawn was struck by shock and inspected the doll closer, he felt the aura of a soul it. Dormant, yes, but a soul nonetheless! He tried to recognize the feeling of the soul and again he was struck by surprise. It was her!  
  
Kara Flynn.  
  
If he could cry then he would, he held her doll body close and recalled all those old memories of holding her in his arms when she was still alive. Her beaming face looking up at him and babbling away like the happy toddler she had been in life.   
  
Her happy laughter rang in his ears like a distant echo as he hugged her doll body closer, her new body cold and dead as she had been when they had to bury her. but the soul inside warm and alive.

But then...  
  
_"Uncle Shawn!"_


End file.
